Birthday Surprise
by mcangel1976
Summary: <html><head></head>It is Kyoya's birthday and the hosts are giving him a surprise party. When he goes to look for her and can't find her, he calls her and reminisces about their confession to each other. Birthday fic for Animebestie and sapphireanguill.</html>


**Disclaimer… I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, but I wish I did. Since I don't though, I will just use the characters for my fanfictions and for the enjoyment of my readers. **

**A/N: This is a bday story for Animebestie and a belated bday for sapphireanguill. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BOTH OF YOU AND TO EVERYONE ELSE CELEBRATING THIS MONTH OR LAST!**

Everything had to be right. No, it had to be better than that; it had to be perfection, because if it wasn't then it wouldn't be befitting a host of the Ouran High School Host Club, or more importantly Kyoya Ootori, cool host and resident Shadow King.

As Haruhi surveyed the results of her hard work, and supervising the other hosts to make sure they didn't completely ruin everything (keeping the twins on the other side of the room as Tamaki, making sure Hunny was cavity free and had some cake, making sure the twins were occupied, etc.). This had to be up to Kyoya's standards, and that was a hard feat to master. The brunette was starting to wonder how he did it week after week, day after day, since the inception of the club.

Sighing, she looked down at her list and then jumped when her cellphone rang suddenly. Checking the caller id, she had to force herself to calm down. Kyoya was calling, but then again, he always called her. Hitting the talk button, she put the phone up to her ear and spoke, "Moshi, moshi."

"Haruhi, where are you?" Kyoya inquired. He had gone over to her house to surprise her, but had been informed she had never returned home from school, which was odd in itself since she never mentioned it to him. No, since the day he confessed to her, they had been thick as thieves. They went out on dates to both commoner places and places he preferred, they talked on the phone every day, and they tried to spend as much time together; especially since he was in his third year and getting ready for university exams. He could still remember how he confessed. It was purely by accident and something no one had been expecting, but really, he could blame the others.

_**Flashback…**_

_The hosts had decided to go on a mini vacation to celebrate Hunny and Mori's graduation from high school. It was Tamaki's brilliant idea, which meant Kyoya did all the planning, but if he hadn't done it, it might never have gotten done. Since they were only going to be gone five days and Haruhi had yet to secure a passport (something Kyoya was on the verge of rectifying himself), they had decided to stay in Japan and travel to Osaka. Considering it was home to Universal Studios Japan and several historical places, it had something for both graduating seniors; and that meant it would keep the others entertained as well. _

_It happened the third day of their trip. Starting with the day they arrived, the Host Club had been running around doing anything and everything; and Kyoya had gotten to the point he was done trying to control them. Of course, that was when the twins decided to set off fireworks in the bathtub, so he started to rein them in again. Needless to say, after only two days in Osaka, he was exhausted and just wanted to sleep in. Surely they could go to Universal Studios and not burn down the place. He could always catch up later. Alas, his friends had other ideas. _

_Barging into his room (to this day, Kyoya thinks the twins had the means to unlock his door somehow), they surrounded his bed and tried to wake him up. Haruhi had been dragged unwillingly and tried to fight for her freedom. In Kyoya's eyes, she was the only one smart enough to know better. It was one of the many things that had caused him to fall for her. Like the others in the club, he had found feelings developing for the secret princess, and the day of the Ouran Fair, he realized it was more than just a crush or simple feelings of friendship. He loved her. Wholeheartedly. However, he would never do anything about it because Tamaki loved her as well. _

_His dark aura coming out, Kyoya could hear everybody gasp and take one large step backwards, but they weren't leaving. "GET OUT!" He snarled like a wild beast. He was tired and irritated after having to deal with hotel management in regards to the firework issue. _

"_N-N-Now mommy, we all promised we would spend this vacation together. You wouldn't want to disappoint Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai, would you?" Tamaki stammered, the only one with the courage to deal with Kyoya when he was like this. He was used to having things thrown at him and he had become an expert at ducking. _

"_After what happened last night, I think you idiots could let me sleep. I had to deal with the manager until after midnight and then come back to the room and handle a few other things. I didn't go to bed until almost three this morning!" Kyoya was seething and his aura was growing. His eyes started glowing like he was possessed… and given he was one of the demons of the Host Club, it was altogether possible. _

_Tamaki was not going to be deterred. Scared, yes, but not deterred, "M-M-Momm-mmy! Our daughter has never been here and we need to allow her to soak in as much as she can. As a commoner she probably has never been on vacation and spends all her free time slaving away."_

"_What are you talking about? She goes on vacation with us all the time," Hikaru commented. _

"_Yah, she's one lucky commoner!" Kaoru snickered. _

_Haruhi felt like ripping their heads off. Tick marks appearing over her head, she yelled, "Will you guys quit it! Just because we don't have all the money in the world like you damn rich bastards doesn't mean I have been kept in solitary! I went on trips with my school and my dad and I went places besides Karuizawa. I might not have been outside of Japan or have traveled as much as you, but I wasn't sheltered." She ended more on a grumble than a bellow._

_The aura grew. _

"_Mommy! We have to…" The blond stopped in midsentence when he noticed the aura was taking on a beastly form. _

_Kyoya didn't know what he was saying any longer. He had let his demon side take over and he just wanted them to leave so he could sleep, "Stop it! She is not my daughter and she isn't yours either! In fact, that is the furthest description I would give for my feelings for her. I can't believe I am stepping aside and letting you have a chance with her. You don't deserve her. Everyone in the club has feelings for her and that includes me. I love her and want to be with her, but I step back for you. However, if you don't stop this stupid daddy act, I will not be responsible for my actions. NOW LEAVE AND LET ME SLEEP!" He collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes. His blanket covering his head. _

_After the Shadow King spoke, Tamaki yelped and his jaw hit the floor. He started to turn white, but before he could turn to dust, Hunny started to yank him out of the room. The remaining hosts had decided to file out of the room, each and every one of them in utter shock. Did he realize what he just said? _

_Haruhi stood there staring with wide eyes at the lifeless form in the bed, and if it wasn't for Mori picking her up and carrying her out, she might have continued to have a staring contest with the practically inanimate object. She couldn't have heard that right? The Shadow King of Ouran, the one who had threatened her time and time again, had kept adding to her debt, loved her? How was it even possible? Then again, she may as well have been just as looney because through all his gruff, anti-social, hard exterior, she found the nice guy he tried to hide and had fallen for him too. Yep, clinically insane. Tamaki had asked her out while they were dancing at the Ouran Fair, but she explained that she didn't see him like that and he had been accepting of her answer, never asking if there was someone else who had captured her heart. At the time, she knew she had feelings for Kyoya, but not to what extent they flowed. Realizing her true feelings had only been a recent development. What did she do now?_

_Taking a deep breath, she spun around with every intent of knocking on Kyoya's door. She had to know. However, before her knuckles could even touch the hardwood, a hand was grabbing hers, stopping her. Glancing to the side, she saw her blond friend smiling at her, "Tamaki?"_

"_Let him sleep. I don't think he realizes what he said just yet. You can talk to him later," he explained. After studying her for a moment longer he asked, "You love him too, don't you?"_

_She couldn't look at him in the eye. It wasn't that she was embarrassed, but she didn't want to see his hurt. Nodding, she said, "Yes."_

"_Then you need to tell him, but not right now. I would fear for your safety if you went in there now," Tamaki said as he released her hand and patted her back. It was hard to hear because he still had feelings for her, but his best friend deserved to experience love as well. Kyoya didn't have much of it growing up; it was time he learned. Plus, if the girl didn't love him, he could think of no better match than Kyoya. "Come on. We'll go to the park and you can talk to him when we come back."_

"_Alright," she agreed and followed her friends down the hall and towards the elevators. _

_Back in the room, the vice president's eyes popped open and he face palmed. Did he really just say what he did? Did he confess his hidden feelings? This wasn't good. He could only wish and pray that it had been a bad dream. _

_It hadn't. _

_A couple hours after the others had left, Kyoya headed for Universal Studios so that he could meet up with the others. They had not been hard to find since Hunny's sweet tooth hit and they had decided to grab some lunch. When he joined them, they all moved and left him only one place to sit… next to Haruhi. He tried to brush it off as nothing, tried to act like the cool host; and yet, he knew the confession this morning had been real and this was their way of giving their blessing. Tamaki probably had something to do with it since even Hikaru had moved, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing. Thank kami for glasses. _

_They joked and ate and all around had a good time, and when they were ready to explore some more, Tamaki suggested, "We're going to ride some roller coasters and Haruhi doesn't really like them. Kyoya, why don't you watch over our little girl?" It wasn't easy to say, but it needed to be done. He and the others disappeared before anyone could say anything._

_Adjusting his glasses, Kyoya asked, "Do you really not like roller coasters?" He had a feeling it was an excuse. _

"_They aren't my favorite, but I don't mind them. I think Tamaki-senpai was trying to give us alone time," she stated plainly. Nerves wracked her body and the moment he appeared, her appetite flew out the window. She had actually not intended to say that last part, but now that it had been said, she couldn't take it back. _

"_Why would he do that?" Continuing to play it calm, cool, and collected, the bespectacled host would not break. _

_She was known for being blunt and speaking plainly, and although she started out with a bit of bravado, Haruhi found her nerves were taking over. Apparently Kyoya wanted to pretend like nothing happened. Should she also pretend the same? She honestly didn't want to just forget about it. If he was speaking the truth this morning, and she had a feeling he was, then her feeling were reciprocated and she didn't want to just walk away. It would be so much harder to be around him now if she didn't say anything and let it go. Squaring her shoulders and clearing her throat, she opened her mouth and… nothing came out. _

"_If you have something to say to me Haruhi, spit it out," Kyoya stated in a bored tone of voice. He was really trying to pretend amnesia in regards to his sudden confession, however, standing there with her was making it a rather difficult task. _

_That was it! He was always a bit rude and high handed, but today took the cake. Clenching her fists into balls, she chastised him, "You know senpai, you are a first rate idiot! Have you ever considered that your feelings might actually be returned?" In a huff, she stalked off towards the direction her other friends had left minutes earlier. _

_Standing there blinking, Kyoya was gob smacked. Did she really just say…? Could it be that she likes him and not his blond best friend? He tried to reach out to her, but she was already a distance away. He had to catch her. Willing his feet to move quickly, he followed after her at a hurried pace… and just in time too._

_Haruhi was fuming and hurt. Tears stung her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She would not give him the satisfaction. That might feed his sadistic ego too much. The problem was, she was so focused on what had happened, she was barely paying any attention to her surroundings… and she wasn't the most graceful on her feet. A two inch step appeared out of nowhere and pitched her forward. Bracing herself to kiss the concrete, she instead felt herself floating away from the hard surface. "Huh?!" _

"_Are you alright?" Kyoya asked, a touch of worry in his voice. _

_Arms were wrapped around her. Kyoya's arms. They held her securely and saved her from injury. He saved her. He was holding her close; her back flush to his chest. When she turned her head slightly to look at him, Haruhi could see his profile: his lips, his cheeks that had a slight tinge of pink, the side of his eyes no longer hidden behind the glare of his lenses. As her own blush wormed its way past her cheeks to encompass her whole face and neck, she tried to pull away, saying, "Th-Thank you, Kyoya-senpai. I'm fine now."_

_Instead of letting her go, he pulled her closer denying her escape._

"_Senpai?"_

"_Could it be that you were confessing to me back there, Haruhi?"_

_Sweat dropping, she tried to free herself again. She could not get away. "Look at it however you want to, senpai," she finally said, hoping that he would release her with her not quite confession. _

_Smirking, Kyoya spun her around in his arms and whispered, "Then I will take it as a confession and will return your confession with my own." He leaned down and noticed she didn't fight him any longer. As he moved closer, her eyes drifted shut; and just as he was about to press his lips to hers, cheering could be heard around them. _

_Wait cheering?_

_Kyoya snapped his head up and found their five other friends cheering them on, and his only thought was, 'They couldn't wait until after I kissed her?'_

"_Congratulations Mon Ami!" Tamaki exclaimed and ran up to pound his best friend on the back. _

"_Yah good job on not letting her fall," the twins snickers and gave him a thumbs up. _

"_Hey Takashi, does this mean that Kyo-Chan and Haru-Chan are together?" Hunny giggled, a giant smile lighting his face up, and more flowers than normal appeared to be floating around him. _

_Mori looked to the two hosts in question and said, "Maybe. That's up to them Mitsukuni."_

_Everyone turned to look at Kyoya and Haruhi and asked simultaneously, "Well?" They moved their faces in close as they inquired. _

_Leaning back to get away from those same faces, Haruhi and Kyoya looked at each other and then the Shadow King took the lead, "It means that we will be going on a date without your interference to see if we are compatible." That was all he was willing to give his friends… for now. If he had his way, there would be many dates and other events in their lives together. _

_**End flashback…**_

The first date had been perfect, and each date since had seem to bring them closer and closer together. That had been seven months ago, and Kyoya knew he had found his partner for life… not that they were ready for an engagement or anything… yet. "Well Haruhi, where are you?"

Too soon. He was calling too soon. Looking around her, she noticed everything was almost ready by some form of miracle. Now if she could keep the others from wrecking it all. "I'm in the music room."

"The music room? Why are you at school?"

"I was helping Tamaki with something. Why don't you meet us over here?"

"Are you almost done? I could just pick you up."

"No, this will take a while. Go ahead and come on up when you get here. Love you. Bye!" She hung up before he tried to argue with her. When she had the idea of giving Kyoya a birthday party, she wanted it to be simple: cake, a couple streamers, and a present from her at her house. Tamaki took over and declared it should be held in the music room because Kyoya would never find them there. He decided they needed to do a real commoners surprise party. All the decorations were handmade and the place looked almost gaudy, but it was a fun atmosphere… if Haruhi wanted to actually admit it, and she would. This was probably a set that Tamaki would enjoy more, however, no one had the power to say no to the princely type and thus Kyoya was getting a commoner's party. She only hoped he liked it.

Soon they were receiving the message from their lookout that Kyoya had pulled up. It was time to get ready. A crowd of fellow students, Host Club customers, Kyoya's sister, and the hosts ran to their hiding spots. With the lights turned off and the curtains drawn, it was almost pitch back.

Kyoya stopped outside the door and frowned. If Haruhi were really in there with Tamaki, shouldn't it be noisier? Instead it was eerily quiet. Unsettling quiet. He had to be on his guard for anything. With his bodyguards behind him, he turned the nob and opened the door. Darkness greeted him. "Where is she? Did that moron kidnap her?" He muttered to himself under his breath.

Suddenly, the lights came on and everyone jumped out and yelled, "Surprise!"

Shaking his head, a small smile appeared and he was once again the cool host, "Thank you everyone. I am overwhelmed by your graciousness." Kyoya wanted to pull his girlfriend into his arms and kiss her the moment he saw her, but he had to refrain since there were students present and they still had not clued into Haruhi's real gender. After though, she would be his and only his… even if he had to wrestle her away from Tamaki.

And that is exactly what happened (kind of). After the guests had finally left, Kyoya wrapped his arm around Haruhi's waist and led her to the door. Tamaki tried to stop them saying they didn't need to be unchaperoned, and then the Shadow King said, "Really Tamaki. It is unbecoming a gentleman to try and insert yourself into another's love life. It gives the impression that you are trying to steal the girl away, and I know you aren't trying to do that. Plus, you have to stay here and clean."

Shocked, Tamaki froze in his tracks and let the couple escape.

Once they were outside in the moonlight, Haruhi pulled out a small box and smiled, "Here you go Kyoya. Happy birthday."

Looking from the gift to the girl, Kyoya leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss, whispering against them, "It certainly is."


End file.
